


Persona 3: Bullet Boogie

by ZettaFresh



Category: Dancing Moon Night, Persona 3, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: AU, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettaFresh/pseuds/ZettaFresh
Summary: The iwatodai dorm gets a lot funkier after a certain redheaded girl arrives.





	1. Jeez...

“I can do it this time, just gotta keep calm.” 

Yukari Takeba was a second year at her high school, Gekkoukan. And her life was anything but normal. She had the potential. By facing death, she could summon her Persona, a spirit form that expressed her true feelings. And with that, she could fight the enemies before her. But even though she knew these things as fact, why could she not bring herself to pull the trigger? 

The monster looked her in the eyes, itself being a myriad of arms holding swords, and one holding up its “face”, an expressionless blue mask. She squeezed her eyes shut finally finding the resolve to pull the trigger, but right before she did, she felt an intense heat envelop her, blowing her back as she dropped her Evoker, the gun she had been holding. The gun skittered across the ground and landed at the feet of the other student present. Yukari looked over at him, her jaw tense, it seemed he had only just now noticed that she had gotten hurt, the bastard was just listing to her music. 

Yukari’s eyes widened as she came to a realization. Electronics without a Plume didn’t work in the Dark Hour! 

Johana Johnson. A British-American transfer student. She got sent to Japan after her mother and stepfather were killed in an unfortunate accident. Her father was old as dirt, but he was currently in Japan for some reason, and she was out to find him. Seeing her dormmate bite the dust, Johana sighed, taking off her jacket, the brown star shaped birthmark standing out against her otherwise pale skin, 

“Jeez… I guess it’s my turn… Come on, Boogie Wonderland!”


	2. Mass Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johana shows off her Stand ability,

“Come on, Boogie Wonderland” 

To someone like Yukari, all that was seen was Johana waking towards the monster, and it reeling back in pain. However to someone like Johana… 

Her inner power emerged as she called it, an amazonic woman made of speakers and cords, with ash white hair that glowed in the Dark Hour’s eerie green light dash forward and struck the Shadow, causing a bright yellow ribbon to be tied around each of its limbs. It howled as its actions became severely limited by the strands of velvet, 

“Aww, you don’t like that?” Johana taunted, pointing towards the shadow, “The more you resist me, the tighter the strand will become, before it eventually snaps your body in two.” Boogie Wonderland retuned to Johana’s side, and she high fived it, passing the baton as sound began to emanate from its speakers, 

‘Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby’ 

“Either dance or death!” Johana cried, beginning to move in rhythm to the rap song, and every time the shadow moved out of the rhythm, the bounds got tighter, and it howled in pain. 

Once the shadow was obviously bound enough, Johana moved in for the kill, “Submit! OORAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY-” She closed the distance and threw punches in tandem with Boogie Wonderland, beating the shadow to dust. 

“Jeez. What a waste,” Johana dismissed Boogie wonderland, turning back to the stunned Yukari, “Hey, are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” She stood up dusting herself off, before frowning, “Behind you! We’re not done yet!” 

The girls nodded at each other, preparing for a fight. 

Meanwhile in the command room, a tall woman with scarlet hair, an ever taller man with white, and a scrawny teacher were talking in the 4th floor of the dorm, each trying to justify what they had seen. 

“The girl defeated it without a Persona, how is that possible?” The woman, Mitsuru Kirijo, asked, her brow furrowed. 

“Who cares? She can fight. That’s good enough for me.” The white haired man, Akihiko Sanada, replied, smirking. “This opens up a world of opportunity.” 

“Now now,” The third, Shuji Ikutski, spoke. “This does bear further research, but shouldn’t we help them?” He motioned toward the screen, where the two girls, were rapidly dancing, trying to bind the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do this for a bit, hope it goes over well.


End file.
